wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Storm the SeaWing
__NOEDITSECTION__ Storm is a Seawing OC made by Jos98ie. If you want to use this character for any reason, please ask me and I will most likely agree. Coding by ...Mountain Lily... Ａｐｐｅａｒａｎｃｅ Storm has deep blue scales like the darkest depths of the ocean. Her underbelly is a light sky-blue hue, her wings an even lighter version of that. Her horns and claws are grey with a purple tint to it, and the spines running down Her back are a dark teal. Her eyes are emerald green. She has no scars on her at all mainly due to the animus spell cast on her when she was an egg. Her glowing scales are larger, and very bright. They are a light teal shade. She was given a seashell necklace, and she wears it all the time. Whenever she goes out to Phyrria, she wears a dark hood. Ｂａｃｋｇｒｏｕｎｄ Turtle attempted to save Storm from the "murderer" by enchanting her to always be unshathed before Storm hatched. Storm was then stolen from the Royal SeaWing hatchery when she was an egg by an animus named Kraken. Kraken had lost a dragonet to the SandWing Succession war, and wanted another chance. She cast a spell on Storm so that her scales would match her precious dead dragonet,so she could feel more like it was her true daughter. Storm grew up on an isolated island, only seeing Kraken every day for ten years. After a while, she convienced her "mother" to let her go to Jade mountajn academy. The spell, however wore off, as Storm discovered who she really was. She met Auklet there, who revealed tk hef thag she was a lost SeaWing princess. She then returned to her real home, with her real mother, and lived happily. Right? Wrong. Coral insisted on a harness right away, and even killed Kraken in the process. Storm eventually escaped, and went into hiding. One of her friends from the Academy found her. Shadow Spot revealed that he was really an animus, and offered to help her make Coral forget abut her so she could live her life well. Storm refused, and said that she would be fine. Shadow left to return to the academy, leavjng Storm with a Seashell necklace. She is unsure if it is animus touched or not, but she wears it anyways. Ocassionally, if she thinks it is safe, she sneaks out and explore some of Phyrria. Later, she decided to fly across the western ocean to find an island far away. Instead she ended up on Pantala, and met a SilkWing named Fernshine. They then ran into a group of runaway dragons, mostly SilkWings, HiveWings, and a small handful of Leafwings. Aftera long journey, she decided to return to her home. When she returned to the SeaWing kingdom, Tsunami was queen, and welcomed Storm back. She was told that the whole kingdom has searched all of Phyrria for her, and Coral, before her death, wrote a scroll in her honor. Storm wanted to return to Jade Mountain Academy again, and as of now, is there learning. (More to come... i think) Ｐｅｒｓｏｎａｌｉｔｙ Storm is usually adventurous, but she definitely knows what is too much. Since she met Queen Coral, Storm has become more cautious, and less reckless. She is kind, however, when she isn't in her usual passive aggressive state. R E L A T I O N S H I P S Nebula Storm met Nebula at Jade mountain academy, as a part of the Jasmine Winglet. Storm was at first wary of Nebula, she being a hybrid, although she was eager to meet new dragons. They eventually became friends, and Nebula introduced her to Auklet, giving her the knowledge that she is a princess. Storm had to leave Nebula to go to Queen Coral, but she promised that she'd return one day. Prince Seal After Storm had settled on her new island home, a light blue SeaWing arrived. Storm waited a while before revealing herself to him, due to the fact that she believed that he would pass. Eventully, she became overcome by her curiosity and questioned him. At first, they didn't take to each other. Storm was very quiet, not wanting to reveal anything. But he then told her about his past, being an animus, and his experience with the queen. Storm, feeling sympathy towards the prince, told him about her history, Coral, her foster mother, and the animus curse. She wondered whether she should have told him, but they supported each other anyways. Mohenjo-Daro While Storm was traveling away from the bay of a thousand scales, she bumped into Daro. At first, her reception of Storm wasn't good. She shot darts at the fleeing Seawing. But then, they stopped to get to know why each other was there, and Storm explained she was a runaway. Daro helped her escape safely, and they never saw each otber again. Storm thought Daro was nice, and hoped to one day see her again. Otterpop (page wont link :p) Storm likes her positive personality. Although she feels that she can be a bit too hyper, Otterpop is a good friend. Iceberry Storm also likes to read scrolls, so when she met Iceberry, tbey had alot to talk about. She thinks that Iceberry needs to be a bit more open to newer dragon. Lykaios Storm sees Lykaios as a fun dragon to be around. Her spurts of randomness are not always funny, but her creativity is an inspiration to Storm. Cutlass Wip "Huh, prophecies and other mumbo jumbo. Count me out!"-Storm from a roleplay. Ｔｒｉｖｉａ *She loves fish. *Storm is an unusually strong swimmer. *She has a slight crush on Shadow Spot. *She was enchanted by Kraken to be unscathed. * Her nickname is Stormy. Gallery Storm!.jpg Image1-0.png Temporary 1527525539661.gif Storm by Coyote-0.jpg StormSeaw.png Storm by Grapecakes.png Storm the seawkng.png Untitled89.png IMG_7662.jpg Screenshot 2018-06-06 at 6.40.51 PM.png|Pixel storm by starflight TY! Untitled71_20180607093839.png Storm-For-Jo98sie-by-Galax.jpg|Storm by galax Tysm! Screenshot 2018-06-19 at 1.28.05 PM.png|Anime Storm by Starflight TYSM! Untitled30_20180512140523.png|Storm by meee Stormacj8.jpg|By Avalon TYSM!!! Bouncybouncebounce.gif|Bouncy! IMG 20180626 144752780 BURST000 COVER TOP.jpg|By Rain for my birthday TYSM!!! Forstorm.png|By Ivy tysm! Screenshot 2018-07-01 at 12.09.22 PM.png|Present from Starflight TYSMMM Screenshot_2018-06-23-00-34-47_kindlephoto-280600723.png Untitled162_20180707104645.png|By me owo FRStorm.png|Flight Rising Storm 20180720_144839.jpg|Plush storm by me ^U^ Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Work In Progress Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Content (Jos98ie) Category:Dragonsonas